


Can't Lose You

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [2]
Category: Hunters (TV 2020)
Genre: Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Other, mentions of nazis, mentions of trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N confronts Jonah about the Hunt.
Relationships: Jonah Heidelbaum/Reader
Series: Hunters (TV 2020) Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Can't Lose You

Jonah was finally home for the first time since Meyer's death, grateful to finally get some peace to himself. Unfortunately for the Nazi Hunter, that peace didn’t last long when he heard an aggressive knock at the front door. "What the fuck does Millie want now?"

He stepped away from the Crock-Pot, and open the front door to find a very angry Y/N glaring up at him. "What the hell, Jonah?"

"Wait, what?" Jonah stood at the door, shocked to see his partner at the door. They usually called beforehand to let him know they were coming over. "Y/N, what are you doing here?"

"Fucking Nazis, Jonah?" they whisper-shouted. That prompted the boy to step aside and let Y/N in the house, trying to figure out a way to explain.

The first thing that Y/N noticed was the smell of Chicken Noodle, calming them down a bit. Ruth had always been good to them, and Y/N considered her soup their go-to comfort food. The old woman was missed, and the sudden wave of sadness fed into the anger they were feeling towards Jonah. "How could you get yourself involved with Nazis? Jonah, that's extremely dangerous-"

"I know."

"You could get hurt!"

"I know."

"Or worse, they could kill you!"

"I know."

"I can't lose you," at those words, they broke down crying. Noticing their knees buckle, Jonah rushed to them as they sank to the floor. He held them as they bawled, thinking about the weight of their words. Y/N felt the same pain Jonah had when they lost Ruth and Arthur. They had imagined Jonah being the next person murdered, especially with clear evidence someone was after him. He knew exactly what they were feeling.

A feeling of guilt bubbled inside Jonah. He had cried himself to sleep a few times at the thought of Y/N's body in a casket. That fear caused him to push them away more than he did with Carol and Cheeks. He understood why they were so angry with him and now felt angry with himself for lying to her. After Booty died… Jonah wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to anyone else he cared about.

After a few minutes passed, the sobs turned into shaky breaths and a section of Jonah's shirt was soaked. "How much did Cheeks tell you?"

"Only…" they trailed off, trying to remember how to properly breathe. Y/N took a deep breath and wiped the tears from their face before continuing. "Only the gist of it."

Relieved, Jonah untangled himself from Y/N and stood up. He held out his hand, and Y/N begrudgingly took it before getting up as well. Jonah led them to the living room and pulled Y/N into his arms once they sat on the couch. He tried to ignore how they tensed at his touch and tried to break the ice with an apology. "I'm sorry, Y/N. I was trying to protect you."

"I can handle myself," they argued, their tone bitter.

"Just let me explain," Jonah said. "Without interruptions. It's hard enough to talk about."

While Y/N didn’t respond verbally, they did physically. Jonah took them relaxing a bit in his arms as an invitation to continue. He took a deep breath and started with Meyer. How the old man waltz right into his life and brought him to The Hunt. How Meyer told Jonah that it was a mitzvah. The Hunt wasn't too pleased with his arrival to the team, arguing that Ruth didn’t want him involved. All of them had gone against the idea of Jonah joining them.

He was both offended and angry at that moment. Harriet calling him a child, Roxy's comment about refusing to start a kindergarten, Joe's general attitude towards the 19-year-old, Mindy and Murray's worry and concern, and Lonny's initial annoyance. All of it bothered him more than it should. Jonah had been underestimated his whole life, and being seen as a burden by a group of strangers hadn't helped at all. He was desperate to prove himself. Had to show them that he was a vital asset to the team. However, once he watched them torture Karl Holstedder, he ran.

He had distanced himself from the Hunt for a day before Booty was killed, and in that moment Jonah knew he had nowhere else to go but Meyer's. When he saw his best friend dead on the floor of Babel Comics, the boy couldn’t bear to see that happen again. He had to distance himself for Carol, for Cheeks, and for Y/N.

"So Meyer turned out to be the Wolf?" Y/N clarified, shifting so they could look at Jonah. Their attitude completely changed towards their partner. Jonah was broken and traumatized. They wanted to be there for him, but they weren't sure how.

"And now Joe's missing," he sighed. "We're travelling to Europe next week to begin the next phase of our plan, so I won't see you for a while."

"I want to come with you," they insisted. He needed someone to anchor him to the light. "Let me join the Hunt."

Jonah was silent for a minute, looking at his determined and stubborn partner. He gave them a small smile and chuckled, cupping their cheek. "Well… Harriet claims that relationships are a weakness. It wouldn't hurt to prove her wrong."

He pressed his lips to theirs and placed his free arm on their waist. Weeks of tension and worry between the two fueled the kiss, causing the space between them to grow smaller with every second. At some point Y/N ended up straddling Jonah, the two barely noticing. They were too focused on each other, trying to fulfill the other's needs while attempting to keep it fairly PG as they were right next to the window.

As the makeout session was about to escalate further, the Crock-Pot beeped to let them know that the soup was ready. "We don't have to eat it now. It'll be fine to sit for another hour."

"It's about time to eat, though," Y/N stated, noticing the sun setting.

"Stay the night, then?" Jonah kissed Y/N softly.

"Absolutely."


End file.
